Vampire knight: Moulin Rouge
by kaname25lover
Summary: sequel to "want to love". yuki and kaname are on their honeymoon when yuki is given a present from her friend willow. just what will yuki do with a bunny suit and a pair of hancuffs hehehe read and find out! KanameXyuki parring Yume, Yume, Yume!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire knight: Moulin Rouge**

**The moment you've all been waiting for. drum roll please da da da da da da da! KanameXYuki in your voted story Moulin Rouge !! I do suggest you don't read if you haven't read "_want to love" _it might confuse you. **

**Here are the votes:**

**#of votes 20 **

**Vampire knight: Moulin Rouge : 9**

**Vampire knight: sweet love hotel : 6**

**Vampire knight: feel good : 0**

**Vampire knight: sexy love (with ****lyrics**) **: 0**

**Vampire knight: Make me feel hot : 2**

**Vampire knight: I need your love (also with lyrics) : 3**

**WARNING WARNING THIS IS RATED M+ OK YOU HAVE TO REALLY LOVE LEMONS!! it's not much on a story line some flashbacks of _want to love _and their might be a chapter on yuki's past with kaname, fluffy moment. Oh and depending on how people feel I might have a chapter on how zero plans to make kaname his (but will never succeed mwhahaha ) I'm a huge Yume fan so the chances of kaname ending up with zero is slim to none.**

**i do not own anything, just worship the women who does (bows to Hino-sama) **

**Chapter 1:**

**memories of the wedding **

_I only dreamed that I would marry kaname-sama_ Yuki thought to herself. She stood their dressed in a long white lace gown her hair hung down past her shoulders. "yuki- chan, are you ready" the chairman came in with a proud look on his face. His daughter was getting married, he had to remain calm and take her down the ail to her soon to be husband. "yup, daddy I'm ready" yuki smile brought tears to the chairmans eyes. It was not long when yuki found out that she was a pure blood, and it made her happy to know that she was kaname's fiancée.

Yuki walked down the long ail, tears rolling down her eyes. _Finally my dream has come true_ she said to herself. Once she got to her destination her arms lunged to clam kaname. Everyone giggled as the priest (?! for vampires) untangled yuki from her soon to be husband kaname smiled with love and desire in his eyes to see his wife so impatient. Yuki noticed at the corner of her eye someone glaring at her, she wasn't surprised to see zero their, and in the most childish way she stuck her tongue at him, _stupid zero_ she thought to herself. Zero looked at kaname and winked, kaname ignored it but yuki glared.

Soon the wedding was at its end a just before the priest could say the final words yuki latched on to kaname and gave him a passionate kiss, kaname taking advantage of it pulled her closer in a sinful embrace that made everyone hoot and holler. Together yuki and kaname walked down the ail melted to each other like lovers should be.

**End of memories **

sigh yuki bounced around the large red satin room she had her wedding present from kaname in one arm (a stuffed bunny) and her wedding present from her friend willow (a box unopened) in the other. She fell on the large black and red silk bed, it was shaped in a heart, and had a heart shaped headboard. Kaname let yuki pick their honeymoon suite and yuki knew they would have the most fun here. She giggled at the idea's that crossed her mind. She sat up and looked around, kaname said he had to go get something from downstairs. Yuki got many wedding gifts but her friend willow said not to open this one till she was safe in her suit. Yuki tore open the box.

Right before her eyes was the most sexiest, tempting, lacy outfit she ever saw. She held out a pair of lacy underwear that was a rose red color, they where almost like short shorts but were really skimpy. She picked up a corset that was black and lacy too. She blushed when she noticed the fuzzy button tail that stuck out of the bottom piece of her outfit and the red fluffy bunny ears that were underneath all the wrapping paper. But what got her scarlet red the most was the pink fluffy handcuffs that looked cute and comfy. "what... what do I do?" yuki asked herself she didn't even know how to put it on and kaname might be back any minute. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom, trying everything in her power to put the exotic suit on.

**later **

"Yuki" kaname called as he walked in the room, he had a queens feast in one hand witch had strawberry's, chocolate, whip cream, and double chocolate ice cream. And in the other hand he had two bottles of sparkling champaign. "Yuki?" kaname called again he heard a loud noise from the bathroom, and a smile crossed his gorgeous features. _I wonder what my cute little temptation is up to now? _He thought as he walked over to the table a placed the platter on the bed and the champaign in the ice bucket. "yuki are you all right?" kaname asked when he heard a second bang, now he was worried. "ah no I'm ok, you go to sleep without me I'm... taking a shower" yuki yelled, i_f kaname is sleeping I will be able to put the cuffs on him _she thought to herself. Yuki heard a chuckle come from kaname. "is my sweet yuki getting the jitters" kaname smiled at how cute she could be. "n..no no! Not at all I just... umm well could you close your eyes Kaname-sama" yuki asked. Kaname was shocked and then saw a box that had an exotic woman on the cover, he realized what was going on, and smirked. Kaname moved on to the bed and folded his arm over his eyes to show he wasn't peeking. In his mind he kept thinking of the temptation of his sweet yuki in something cute but not innocent. _Maybe pink and furry _he thought. "ok yuki I'm not looking" Kaname could hear the sound of the door opining and soft footsteps getting closer.

**Boom cliffhanger, hehe I pulled a hino-sama.**

**Anyways ya it's short but I wanna make the next chapter entirely lemon. Oh and I wanna thank all the voters, thank you so much and I am so sorry for taking so long, I've been reading this book called twilight and it's so goooood! The male character Edward reminds me so much of kaname!! **

**anyways I should have the next chapter tomorrow or so k. **


	2. Chapter 2:bunny and lion

**Vampire knight: Moulin Rouge**

**Chapter 2**

**All right here is the next chapter. Now I need to explain the reason I had to separate the stories, each one will have a different story line. "want to love" was at the school, "Moulin Rouge" is about the honeymoon, and the last separation of the story will be at a new school, and kaname is the teacher hehe, but that wont be for a while.**

**WARNING: LEMON INSIDE RATED M, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS.**

"Kaname? Your not peeking right?" yuki asked as she cautiously crawled towards him on the silk bed. "I won't look till you tell me too" kaname said, but deep down the suspense was killing him, he wanted to see what his little vixen was warring. Yuki sat on kaname and pulled the handcuffs out from behind her. Before putting them on him she went over her plan just to make sure. Kaname felt the furry softness of the cuffs and noticed his arms were being brought to the headboard, _yuki you bad girl_ kaname thought to himself. Once the cuffs were in place yuki slowly undid kaname's shirt, button by button she loved the feel of the silky black material but most of all she loved the feel of his hot skin. To kaname it was torture as yuki brushed her hands over his bare chest. She moved her hands to his belt buckle on his pants, and then sliding them in and griping kaname's manhood. Kaname gasped at the warm feel of yuki's hands, her slender fingers brushing over was to much to handle. Yuki unbuckled his pants and threw them away. She leaned down to the large manhood in front of her wondering if she could fit him in her mouth. Yuki devoured him, and kaname's eyes shot open.

Below him was a cute, sexy bunny bobbing her head up and down. Kaname's eyes rolled to the back of his head, it was all to much. He moaned in pure extacy as the girl continued to suck. "Y..Yuki, I wont hold on much longer" kaname whispered his voice was hot and husky. Yuki ignored his protest and picked up pace. Kaname moaned as he released his hot liquid in her mouth. Yuki swallowed it up, and sat up giggling. "yuki" kaname whispered, he never new his little temptation could be so talented. "Kaname I want to have more" yuki put on a pouting face that melted kaname's heart.

"why don't you uncuff me and I can give you something better" kaname grind, what he wanted to do to his yuki would for sure bring a smile to her face. "nope I'm not done yet kaname-sama" yuki giggled as she moved onto his manhood, and planted her hands on his chest as she let him in. grinding down on him before she bounced up and down slowly at first. Kaname moaned both in pleasure and annoyance, how he hated these hand cuffs he wanted so badly to hold yuki. Yuki's pace grew faster, her moans growing louder, soon she was hanging onto the headboard for support "AH AH AH kaname!" she screamed over the edge, moaning and groaning with pure pleasure.

Her body shaking madly as she looked into kaname's hungry eyes. She kissed him forcefully her mouth crashing into his. She continued to move her body grinding into him hard earning her a hiss, she moved slowly to make him suffer, but hard to tease him good. Kaname groaned in pain as yuki drove into him ever so slowly, he couldn't voice the frustration he felt. "Kaname-sama Ah you feel so good inside me" yuki teased licking his ear then bitting into it hard "YUKI!" Kaname screamed, his mind going crazy. She started to slowing down even more and kaname almost lost it. She moaned flinging her head back as she continued to rid him, "oh kaname AH! Do you want me?" she brushed her chest up to him slowly, his sharp teeth hovered over the top of her hot round breast. "yuki" kaname hissed, yuki moved back, her pace growing faster now "do you want this" yuki moved harder and faster. Kaname's mind went numb as the girl grind into him so fast while bouncing on him. "yuki!" kaname's voice was deep and threatening. He was going to fuck her senseless once he gets the bloody cuffs off. "yuki AHGG!" kaname growled at the hard pleasure coursing through his body like hot venom. "Oh kaname, Ah Kaname-sama, so Ah good!" yuki screamed to her climax using her last amount of energy to grind into kaname sending him over the edge.

"kaname-sama do I turn you on" yuki asked out of breath. Kaname looked at the temptation, yuki's hair was a mess, her outfit's straps were pulled down, and her cute attempt to pull her underwear back on made the animal side of him want to eat her. "why don't you take these cuffs off, and I'll show you" kaname's voice was dark and menacing, his eyes burned with desire. "kaname you look like a lion, lion's eat bunny's, and since I'm a bunny it would be a bad idea to let you go" yuki said in the most adorable voice. The twinkle in her eye told kaname she was playful, all his scenes and reasonable thinnking went out the window_ my yuki wants to play, so I'll play _he thought to himself, every vain in his body pulsed, oh how he would love to hunt her down, that cute little bunny. "let me free" his patience was getting thinner by the second and the more she coyed the more he wanted to pounce her, like the lion she accused him of being. Yuki gave out a cute little giggle and said "no". "yuki, be a good girl and take these hand cuffs off or I will eat you alive" kaname smiled he moved up to yuki so she can see the guarantee in his eyes. Yuki giggled and hopped off the bed, she moved over to the door and huddled. Her hands on each side of the frame of the door she dipped her body and said "oh dear hungry lion don't eat me" her little act made kaname chuckle. He moved slowly forward till he could not move anymore, then SNAP the cuffs broke and yuki jumped. She quickly turned around to open the door, running into the hall, she stopped when she saw...

**who does yuki see?**

**I love votes you guys tell me who you think she should see but hurry because tomorrow is when I post the next chapter, so be quick about it because I don't want to wait myself!**

**Here are the people**

**-Aido and Ichijou**

**-zero and chairman**

**-Ichijou and his grandfather (lol lets give the old bastard a heart attack kidding)**

**-two old lady's**

**-other (tell me)**

**Authors note: is it just me or is this getting... pornographic (damn I'm kinky) anyways I really want to write so vote quickly. Oh and I can guarantee that the kaname will get really animal like, so if you don't like hardcore well...**

**I want to thank a alyzzahp for encouraging me to get kinky!**

**And I wanna thank all my fans! I love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: hide and seek

**Vampire knight: Moulin Rouge**

**Chapter 3**

**well it looks like the winner is... Aido and Ichijou with 5 votes!**

**-Aido and Ichijou (5)**

**-zero and chairman(2)**

**-Ichijou and his grandfather (lol lets give the old bastard a heart attack kidding)(1)**

**-two old lady's (1)**

**-other (tell me)(1)**

**I hope people aren't bummed out I love your ideas and I will keep them in mind for other stories of kaname and yuki, anyways on with the show! **

**WARNING: LEMON INSIDE RATED M, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS.**

**oh I don't own anything just worship the women who does**

Yuki froze, in front of her was Aido and Ichijou with their mouths wide open. "yuki-chan?! Ichijou confirmed. "what on earth... are you wearing" Aido asked. Yuki started to shudder "umm hi, I was just, this is just..." "non of your business" kaname finished he glared at the two. Both Aido and Ichijou stiffened, there instincts told them to run. "kaname-sama, we were just here to inform you of something important, ah were sorry we disturbed you on your honeymoon, but it's really important" Ichijou calmly spoke to kaname, a bead of sweat sliding down his face. Kaname wasn't looking at Ichijou he was glaring at Aido who was looking over yuki's former state. Kaname pulled yuki behind him, making Aido come face to face with his worst fear a pissed of kaname. Aido hid behind Ichijou, while kaname ruffled his hair in annoyance, "What do you want?" he asked. Ichijou stepped forward and said "umm it's about that thing you told us to do for you, well the two things you asked of us". Kaname lifted his eyebrows and turned to yuki "you have five minutes to hid before I come find you" kaname whispered in a husky tone of voice. Yuki giggled suddenly pleased to here that she had time to prepare for what ever it is kaname planed to give her. She dashed into the room hearing the door softly close. In a way she was curious to hear what it was that they were talking about, but the thrill of the game had her mind else wear. Yuki looked around the room hoping to find somewhere to hid, then it hit her _yes thats perfect!_

Ichijou cleared his throat and said "well it look like everything is set the teaching license you asked for, and the schools approval. But I'm afraid there is one problem" Kaname frowned "And what is that?" kaname asked. "zero seems to have figured out what we are up to and had transfered himself to the school next door, he also brought some of yuki's admires" Ichijou said. Kaname rolled his eyes, the ex hunter was being a pain in the ass, and it ticked him off. He wanted so badly to be with yuki alone kaname transferred yuki to an all girls school and himself to the same school but as a male teacher. It was to keep his dear seductive wife within his safe reach away from other men who would surely try to Sadducee her. He also wanted to have access to her at all times so he can have her even on the job too, Kaname smirked at the thought of his plan. "Aido, I need a favor from you" kaname started, and Aido immediately bounced out from his hiding place. "what would you like kaname-sama" Aido said in a chipper mood.

Kaname walked into the room and realized the lights were turned out. "Hmmm yuki you bad girl" he goes to flick the light switch a sees that the bulb was taken out, a smile spread across his face. _Time to hunt_, he said to himself. Kaname's eyes glowed red and looked around the the room, he looked under the bed, then in the closet. After that he took in her sent and immediately found her. He looked in amusement at the girl curled up in a ball behind the love seat. He couldn't help but snicker, and the girls head shot up, Kaname's eyes glowed and he realized how much irritation the girl caused him not to long ago. "found you, my pet" kaname announced, yuki bolted out of her hiding spot heading for the door, she had a feeling kaname had not yet forgiven her.

Kaname was to fast a had her pinned to the door before she could open it "I'm sorry Kaname-sama, you won't hurt an innocent little bunny would you" yuki teased. "oh you will be sorry, and I don't plan to hurt my innocent little bunny, but I know we will have to cancel our tour tomorrow since my sweet little bunny will be unable to walk for awhile" kaname coyed. He lifted yuki up and brought her over to the bed, her wild giggles making him more anxious to have her. Kaname crawled onto the bed toward yuki, his eyes glowed in the dark making yuki shiver in excitement, soon her eyes joined him in a glow of red, he slid of her panties and tossed his pants to the side. Yuki wrapped her arms around him and whispered "_make me scream"_ Kaname didn't wait another second he pounced the girl sinking his teeth in her soft neck while entering her, he pounded into her senselessly "Kaname AH UH HAAA AHHH!" yuki screamed as the pleasure ran through her head to toe, in an instant she climaxed, but kaname kept going. "OH KANAME YES!!" yuki continued to moan and scream. Kaname pulled his teeth out now meeting her hungry eyes as he pounded into her, hovering over her he watched as she ached in the pleasure that rushed over her. His hands reaching to her back undoing her top, he throw the corset away reveling her round breasts, he took one in his mouth and yuki gasped as he sucked on it. "Kaname, ah Kaname!" she yelled tangling her fingers into his hair as he devoured her. "yuki!" kaname moved back to his position he wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, and leaned into her while moving at a fast past, not a centimeter apart the two were melted together groaning and moaning. Kaname moved faster while wrapped around yuki tightly, causing the headboard bang ageist the wall. It pounded hard on the wall. Yuki and kaname were to caught up in each other to notice. "AH Kaname-sama I cant ah I cant breath haaaaaa! Kaname! Kaname! Kaname! OH KANAME! Yes Yes AHH!" yuki screamed wildly, Her mind continuing to go blank.

**The morning after**

_silent in a cold darkness, a cheerful laughter leading me to the warm light of a burning rose, touching your soft skin and silk lips I lose myself the moving melody of your heart _

kaname wrote in his black book, he ruffled his hair to smooth out the knots. Looking over his shoulder he saw his cute adorable yuki tangled in silk red sheets her breathing normal. Kaname never expected to play so ruff with yuki.

tomorrow I will give her a night to remember

**lol ok I got it, I've been making so many wild lemons the next chapter will be sweet lovemaking you know the way kaname usually works, his gentle touch, those lonely eyes, his heart melting whispers. I hope everyone looks forward to the next chapter it's going to be so supper romantic lemon kk! **


	4. Chapter 4: Oniisama i love you

**Vampire knight: Moulin Rouge**

**Chapter 4**

**Hi how is everyone I'm so happy to see so many reviews! Oh by the way besides the other sequel I'm making to this one I plan to also make a KanameXYuki fic called "what hurts the most" its going to be about the time when yuki said she hated kaname and never whats to talk to him again but in this one kaname has a different reaction, he can't sleep, and feels so lonely that when grandfather Ichijou ask kaname to marry Elizabeth kaname accept, but cries because his little yuki hates him. When yuki finds out about Elizabeth she has a desperate need to tell kaname how she really feels (she hopes kaname will look at her as a women). **

**well here we go nice and romantic KanameXYuki.**

**WARNING: **THERE IS LEMON IN THIS, NOT HARD CORE BUT LEMON.

oh I don't own anything just worship the women who does hehe

"Kaname-sama can we go in please, please!" yuki sounded like a kid in a candy store, well actually she is in at a candy store. Kaname and yuki set off on their tour around 12:00pm, and already yuki has found the food particularly sweets. Kaname chuckled besides yuki being a vampire know she still loved to eat, he always knew yuki had a huge appetite and it always made he's heart sink when he saw her pouting for something. Now she was pouting for a sweet snack witch would probably end up being everything in the store.

"All right, what ever my little temptation wants, gets" yuki smiled in victory, she ran straight in the store and started looking for whatever looked the tastes. Kaname stood by the counter waiting for her to finish her little hunt. Yuki picked up a huge lollipop, 5 chocolate bars, a huge strawberry slushy, and a box of Milk Chocolate Cherry Cordials. "I love cherries!" yuki told kaname "hmmm me too" kaname smirked, to yuki it looked like he was holding in his laughter, _was it something I said _yuki thought to herself.

The women at the counter was gazing at kaname like he was a immortal sex god. "how sweet your getting candy for your little sister" she said. "yes she needs a snack before we leave" kaname shrugged, yuki came up to the counter and giggled with glee. "is that everything" the women looked at kaname, yuki shook her head and blurted "i need kisses!". A smile crossed kaname's face and he leaned down to capture yuki's lips. His kiss was passionate and hungry, yuki moaned before giggling "i mean chocolate kisses kaname-sama" yuki giggled and blushed. "Oh well, I'm sure they have those too" kaname looked at the women at the counter, and noticed her staring at them with horror. It dawned on him that he referred yuki as his sister, _oops._

Yuki walked out of the store, with her big lollipop in one hand and her slushy in the other. Kaname was right behind her with the bags. Kaname and yuki walked around town and by the time they got back kaname collapsed on the ground with all the food, stuffed animals, toys, books and games. " Gomen kaname-sama, I didn't mean to be so..." yuki looked at her feet, and kaname laughed "yuki its my fault for falling for those cute puppy eyes and besides yuki gets to have whatever she wants, _as long as I get what I want tonight._" kaname's last words were trailed off in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Kaname-sama wants to play?!" yuki jumped with excitement how she loved to play. She hoped on there bed and curling her hands into a kitten paw shape, she made a little purr "i want to be a kitten this time purr purr" Kaname stared in horror how could he stay calm when his yuki was being so cute. "oh yuki don't tease me" kaname put his hand on his forehead. "kaname-sama doesn't want to play with yuki?" yuki pouted and it made things even worse. "Yuki tonight I have want to play a little differently" kaname said, he got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out 50 roses and a huge photo album, that said "_yuki's memories" _yuki was in awe as kaname walked over pulling one rose out and brushing it over her noes then lips "yuki I wanted to show you just how important you are to me every second of my life.

I want you to know how long I held onto this photo album and the stuffed bunny I a gave you for a wedding gift, I bought it for you when you were born and you couldn't sleep without it" kaname's words were soft and full of emotion. "Onii-sama" yuki smiled tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you yuki from the day you were born and for all of time" kaname whispered. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, forehead, eyes, noes, and finally her long waiting lips. She trembled with emotion, tears swelling up in her eyes as kaname flipped through the photo album. He hummed yuki an old lullaby that he made for her when she was 4, and read out of the book of poems he wrote the whole time she was without her memories.

One poem: "_A brightness that grows in the pitch night, the sweet extacy of love becomes my growing thirst, I leave behind my wounded heart, to hope for a bright start and four words that would bring me peace Onii-sama I love you"_

yuki lay down on the soft bed, the silky rose traced over her body, and she sighed. "Kaname-oniisama" yuki whispered "**suki desu**". Kaname brushed his lips softly over the top of her forehead, before he hungrily took in her swelling lips "_my love, oh how I love thee" _kaname slowly undressed yuki brushing butterfly kisses down her shoulder, he traced his fingers down her body, his lips following slowly behind. Every inch of yuki's body melted with his soft kisses, he moved into her feeling the soft warm pleasure running through him like liquid fire. " **Anata no koto chyoo aishiteru**!" yuki said in a loud whisper as they crashed into a deep hungry kiss, kaname rocked slowly there hands roaming around each other , moans escaping every once in a while. Kaname moved deeper and faster "yuki" he moaned into her sweet lips, she met his thrusts melting into him.

He kissed her face, painting heavily as he moved more and more, she gazed up at him with loving eyes and he whispered so many sweet words into her ear "_yuki, I love you, I love you wild giggles and your loving eyes, I love your sweet voice and soft kiss, oh yuki"_ kaname moaned feeling her hot breath, she embraced him tightly "Kaname-oniisama ah don't ever stop ah" she snuggled into his neck as her continued to thrust into her gently while whispering in her ear his deceleration of love. More and more they moved and moaned, his arms wrapped around her taking her in more, he felt her wet hair through his fingers, kissing her ear while spurring poetry. "kanameah ah ah ah AH! Yuki screamed into her sweet climax, kaname following her with a loud grown escaping his lips "Yuki!" he collapsed into her warm arms. "Oh my dear yuki" he moaned into her chest as his eyes slowly closed. Yuki held him tightly, her fingers brushing through his hair. Tonight had been the night of her life, she never felt such surges of emotion before like tonight, every word kaname whispered had been sent to her warming heart "_Onii-sama I love you_" she muffled into his hair. When tracing a finger over his cheek she felt the wet tears. A smile grew on her face and tears swelled in her eye "_my kaname-sama"_

_**:cries:**__**sniff oh I really like this chapter I think I'm getting better what do you think.**_

**Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you like the other one thats next. It's ****called "little temptation" kaname's nickname for yuki. Oh and so everyone is not confused here are the translation to the Japaneses words I used.**

**(suki desu means: I love you)**

**(Anata no koto chyoo aishiteru means: I love you vary much)**

**I hope to post the new story soon, k I'll let you all know!**


End file.
